A piercing device for printed circuits according to the opening paragraph is known from GB-A-2 179 884 (Hitachi). In the device described in this document, the hold-down clamp and the punch holder block are applied to the piece to be pierced by means of hydraulic cylinders, but the return of the punch holder block is effected by springs (4). Moreover, for the return of the hold-down clamp, the latter is pulled up by the support of the punch holder block by means of tension rods 10. Accordingly, this return cannot be well controlled.